


Newt Poem~ I’m Not The Man In The Mirror

by pro_fangirl



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Depressed Newt, Depression, Gen, Pre-The Maze Runner, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, ansgt, newt needs a hug, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pro_fangirl/pseuds/pro_fangirl
Summary: A poem based on Newt's thoughts about his suicide attempt and depression.





	Newt Poem~ I’m Not The Man In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This did not start out so depressing...it just ended up this way. I should probably be updating my Narnia fic, but I thought I'd post this instead. Enjoy ;)

There went my memories,

There went my happy times.

Till not a bit of me

Was worth a single dime.

 

A sort of madness consumed me.

I became angry and afraid.

Until I just knew,

I couldn’t take it another day.

 

I climbed those walls,

I climbed so high,

Every part of me

Just wanting to die.

 

The fall broke my legs,

It broke my heart.

Every bit of me

Was just falling apart.

 

I was saved in body,

But not necessarily in mind.

Fear was a constant companion,

Sadness an all-consuming bind.

 

I’m not the man in the mirror,

They’ve got it all wrong.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And my life ain’t no happy song.

 

The things I’ve thought,

The things I’ve done,

The things that have consumed me

One by one.

 

I’m not the man in the mirror,

That’s just not me.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And I never will be.

 

Looking at myself

In that small piece of glass,

I wonder about it all,

And how it came to pass.

 

That people would look at me,

And think that I am strong

When the truth is that I’m broken.

I’ve been broken for so long.

 

Looking at my reflection,

You wouldn’t think I’m down,

You wouldn’t think I’m fragile,

That I wear depression as a crown.

 

But really I’m as shattered

As this piece of glass could be.

My head’s barely above the waves;

Before too long, I’ll sink.

 

I need someone to save me,

A need a helping hand,

Someone to support me

Since I can hardly stand.

 

I’m not the man in the mirror,

They’ve got it all wrong.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And my life ain’t no happy song.

 

The things I’ve thought,

The things I’ve done,

The things that have consumed me

One by one.

 

I’m not the man in the mirror,

That’s just not me.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And I never will be.

 

Long blonde hair,

And big brown eyes.

A square jaw,

And a smile that hides

 

All the anguish I never show,

All the fear that’s always there,

All the tears I’ve never cried,

And all the pain that’s hard to bear.

 

I’m a prisoner in my own body

Because despair roared its vicious head,

And claimed me forever his,

Held hostage till I’m dead.

 

The mirror will not show that,

It shows only pleasing things.

Such as loyalty and laughter,

The gifts I seem to bring.

 

I try to bring joy to others,

I try to light the way,

To a place of love and happiness,

And not my dwelling place of pain.

 

Because I’m not the man in the mirror,

They’ve got it all wrong.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And my life ain’t no happy song.

 

The things I’ve thought,

The things I’ve done,

The things that have consumed me

One by one.

 

I’m not the man in the mirror,

That’s just not me.

I’m not the man in the mirror,

And I never will be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go. One sad, depressing poem about my favorite character. The picture at the end is not my own. I got it off Google, props to whoever made it. Hope you enjoyed, and make sure to let me know what you thought.


End file.
